Here We Go Again.
by Yagami Mimi
Summary: PG for the word ' ass. ' --; Anyway. It's been five years since the Digidestined saved the real world and the digital world for the last time .. or is it? Coupling of Sorato, Michi, Kenyako, Takari and one sided Daisuke x Mimi. Inspired from my friend Amb


Disclaimer: Alright - as always, I do not own Digimon. And this fic was inspired by my friend's ( Kurotenshi, previously Miyako_Inoue. ) Digimon03 SL. First chapter is the POV of none other than … Daisuke-kun!  
So here's the ages of the Digidestined:  
  
Yagami Taichi: 19.  
Takenouchi Sora: 19.  
Ishida Yamato: 19.  
Izumi Koushiro: 18.  
Tachikawa Mimi: 18.  
Kido Jyou: 22.  
Takaishi Takeru: 16.  
Yagami Hikari: 16.  
Motomiya Daisuke: 16.  
Inoue Miyako: 16.  
Ichijoui Ken: 17.  
Hida Iori: 14.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
It had been … ah, about five years since my fellow Digidestined had defeated MaloMyotismon in the digital world. After that, everything went back to normal. Well … almost normal. Chibimon lived with me now, since everyone else knew about Digimon. The other's had their digimon, too. Well … Miyako, Hikari, Takeru, Ken and Iori. The original digidestined don't have their's for some reason, Koushiro-san is the one who can explain that. I'm not good with all that computer mumbo - jumbo. Everyone has changed since our adventures in the digital world. I'll start with the older digidestined, and go down the line.   
  
Taichi-san's going to college here, thanks to his soccer scholarship. He still has his hair the same as he always had it, but he likes it that way I guess. He just recently FINALLY got over Sora-san, and started dating Mimi-san. They look cute together, and Taichi's mother adores Mimi.   
  
Sora-san is going to college to be a fashion designer at the same college as Taichi, and yep - still dating Yamato-san. She still works at her mother's flower shop, but fashion must be her real talent. She's good at it, even though it bugs me when she has me model stuff for her … it's humiliating.  
  
Yamato-san the rock star is still in his band, and goes to the same college with Sora and Taichi, but he doesn't go if he's touring. He's majoring in astronomy to be an astronaut. Still dating Sora even though he knew Taichi was moping before he started dating Mimi.  
  
Koushiro-san also goes to the same college as the other's, majoring in something about computer's. He'll probably end up being a computer tech., or something that has to do with computers. The poor guy, he's still head over heals for Mimi-san, even though she's dating Taichi. I feel sorry for him.   
  
Mimi-san moved back to Japan after the battle with MaloMyotismon, even though her parents still live in America. She goes to college with the other's and is majoring in cooking. She loves Taichi to death, but she never really noticed that Jyou-san and Koushiro-san loved her a lot too.   
  
Jyou-san is majoring to be a doctor, and is deeply inlove with Mimi-san even though she's dating Taichi. Him, Taichi and Koushiro didn't speak to each other for about a month after Taichi and Mimi started dating.   
  
Grr … Takeru. He and I are still rivals, more than we use to be since he and Hikari started dating. We all go to the same high school - and we all are in the 10th grade, except Iori. He's in 9th. Anyway, Takeru takes after Yamato a lot, but I still hate him for dating Hikari.  
  
Hikari-chan has gotten more beautiful since I first met her. She grew her hair out a bit, and she's one of the most popular girls in school - and she's dating Takeru. She chose him over me. We're still close friends, though. I stopped acting like a goofball around her over the years.  
  
Miyako goes to the same school as us three, and she's dating Ken. She got rid of her glasses and acts a lot like Mimi sometimes. She clings onto Ken all the time when their together, and she acts like a completely love sick when their not together.   
  
Ken goes to the same school with us now, he convinced his parents to move here after the battle. I think it was so he could be close to Miyako, which it probably was. He's still the genius he always was, and we're still best friends.   
  
Iori actually got some height after the years. He's only a inch shorter than me now, and he's in the 9th grade. Still goes to kendo, still the same Iori. He has a crush on Miyako, and I think everyone knows but her. Ken and Iori usually fight over her when she's not around - they still don't get along.   
  
And then there's me. The soccer playing, sometimes ditzy, love sick over Hikari: Motomiya Daisuke. I still wear the goggles Taichi gave me, and I'm on the school's soccer team, one of the best. I didn't change, at least I don't think I did. Anyway - let me tell you how all of us had our big Digital world reunion before something else happened.  
  
*  
  
We were all in the digital world with our digimon - the whole gang was back again. The digimon were playing a game of chase, Takeru and Hikari were watching and laughing. Taichi and Mimi were sitting on the blanket, reading a magazine together, Yamato and Sora were spreading everything out onto the other blanket. Jyou and Koushiro were sitting near Taichi and Mimi - Koushiro typing away on his computer and Jyou watching - Iori at his side. Ken and Miyako of course - were cuddled under another tree, watching the digimon as well. And me? I was complaining to Taichi and Mimi why Hika-chan should have picked me instead of the stupid Giligan.   
  
"I just can't stand it, Taichi-san! The way their always all … snuggled together infront of me is going to drive me up the wall one of these days!" I whined, pulling at my hair.  
  
"Daisuke …" Taichi sighed, shaking his head as he twitched. I could tell he was going to start yelling at me - but Mimi patted his shoulder, laughing.   
  
"Ne, Dai-chan … maybe if you didn't think about it so much, Hikari will eventually see how much you matured and dump Takeru for you?" She grinned, seeing Taichi almost completely falling over, but instead he arched a brow, eyeing the mahogany haired girl. I beamed at the nickname ' Dai-chan'.   
  
"Dai-chan!?" We both repeated, Taichi twitching again. I gulped, rubbing the back of my head as I blushed furiously.  
  
"Now now, Taichi. Don't you try and give me that stupid Yagami twitching thing. It USED to work, but not anymore. Capish?" Mimi glared at the spiky brunette boy, and Taichi cowered.  
  
"I think the nickname's cute, Mimi-san." I croaked, still blushing. Mimi smiled, while I received an angry glare from Taichi-san.  
  
  
"Tai, calm down!" She rubbed the back of her head with a nervous laugh, "Its not like Daisuke is my boyfriend and you aren't."  
  
I turned bright red, beaming at my idol as he blinked dumbfounded, sighing. Yamato had a big ass grin on his face as he shook his head, ruffling my hair. "Ah, I sense that little Daisuke finally gotten over Hikari and has a crush on Tachikawa here."   
  
"SAY WHAT?!" Taichi twitched, standing up and giving me the evil eye. I looked to Yamato, then Taichi, wide eyed.   
  
"I-it's not true! I swear it isn't!" I backed up, almost falling over. Mimi was bright red as she smacked Yamato in the side, glaring at him. Yamato just grinned back. Sora shook her head, whacking Yamato upside the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Yamato blinked, looking to the red headed girl besides him.  
  
"For opening your big mouth." Sora replied, shaking her head again.  
  
"Taichi. Calm down, Yamato was kidding!" Mimi got up, restraining him. I just sat there blushing furiously, blinking.   
  
Taichi blinked, looking to Mimi, then me, then Yamato … and tackled the blonde haired boy to the ground, whacking him with Mimi's magazine. The girls shook their heads as Mimi tried to pull Taichi off of Yamato, while Jyou, Koushiro, Iori, and Takeru were yelling. The digimon just stared at the the scene.   
  
"THAT. WASN'T. A. BIT. FUNNY. ISHIDA!!" Taichi continued to hit Yamato with the magazine, Yamato just sat there laughing his head off before Mimi finally pulled her brunette boyfriend of the blonde.  
  
"TAICHI YAGAMI." She shrieked, crossing her arms and staring at him. All of us froze, blinking at Mimi. I don't think any of us had seen Mimi yell at … well, anyone like that. Taichi just stared at her, blinking as he poked his index fingers together and sitting down, muttering a few things about hurting Yamato later.  
  
It was I who broke the silence. "C-can we eat now, minna?" I stuttered, rubbing the back of my head with a nervous laugh.   
  
"FOOD!!" All the digimon cheered, as the digidestined sweatdropped, laughing. It was going to be a looong day …  
  
  
End.  
  



End file.
